villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clark Luthor
Clark Luthor is the Earth-2 counterpart of Clark Kent, appearing as an antagonist in the tenth and final season of Smallville. Like his normal counterpart Clark Kent, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Kal, Kal-El, and Bizarro in the same series, and Marcus Pierce in Lucifer. History In the Earth-2 universe, Kal-El came to Earth during the meteor shower that hit Smallville, Kansas in 1989. However, instead of being found and adopted by Jonathan and Martha Kent, he was found by Lionel Luthor, who adopted him, named him "Clark," and raised him as his own alongside his own biological children Lex and Tess. He had a tense rivalry with Lex and began an incestuous relationship with Tess. He also worked as his adoptive father's enforcer, using the alias "Ultraman", and at some point became the CEO of LuthorCorp Media (the Earth-2 version of the Daily Planet). He later murdered Lex on Lionel's orders. In "Luthor," Clark Kent activates the mirror box, a Kryptonian device that causes him to switch places with Clark Luthor. While Clark Kent is left on Earth-2, Clark Luthor goes to the Daily Planet, where he finds Tess Mercer and engages in a passionate embrace with her before commenting on how different Earth-1 is from Earth-2, remarking it doesn't feel right that he doesn't have blood on his hands before lunch. He then questions Tess about the mirror box, but Tess manages to evade him and he leaves. Later, Clark Luthor attacks Tess and Lois Lane at the Justice League's Watchtower, crashing into the building through the skylight and landing on the floor, causing the two women to be blown back by the force of his landing. Lois, thinking he's her Clark on Red Kryptonite, tries to calm him down, but he grabs and throws her across the room before advancing on Tess, declaring he's not going back to Earth-2 and he's going to make Earth-1 his own. He then demands the mirror box, only for Tess to refuse. He then grins and says he's going to kill her. By the end of the episode, Clark Kent manages to find Earth-2's mirror box and activates it, reversing the earlier switch. Upon re-emerging on Earth-1, he finds himself in a battle-ruined Watchtower and Tess, Lois, and Oliver Queen advancing on him with Kryptonite arrows, strongly implying that a fight took place between the two sides. In "Kent," Clark Luthor uses his world's mirror box to return to Earth-1. Clark Kent finds the mirror box in his loft and picks it up, after which Clark Luthor steps out of hiding and correctly guesses his good counterpart destroyed his own mirror box. Moving at super-speed, Clark Luthor activates Earth-2's mirror box while Clark Kent is still holding it, causing him to be sent to Earth-2. Clark Luthor then destroys his world's mirror box in an attempt to keep Clark Kent trapped on Earth-2. Clark Luthor then poses as Clark Kent, but Lois realizes he isn't the genuine article and tries calling Tess to warn her that Clark Luthor has returned. Tess figures out for herself what happened when Clark Luthor comes by the ruins of the Luthor Mansion and she catches him rubbing the spot where he used to wear his pinky ring. After intimidating Tess, Clark Luthor leaves the mansion remains. Tess later sees a present from Clark Luthor in her office at the Daily Planet and finds it contains a revealing dress and an invitation from Clark Luthor for a dinner date at the Ace of Clubs. Clark Luthor suddenly appears behind her and tells her he can't wait to see her in the dress before disappearing. Later, Clark Luthor meets with Tess at the Ace of Clubs for their date. He plays on Tess's doubts and her desire to be free from Lionel, whom he wants to kill. He tells Tess he wants to start a new life on Earth-1 because everyone on Earth-2 now knows his true identity as well as his weakness to Kryptonite and are armed with Kryptonite weapons, and he threatens to kill Tess if she doesn't help him kill their father. They then go to Tess's office at LuthorCorp, where Tess gives Clark Luthor a device that tracks Lionel's current location. After Clark Luthor leaves to murder Lionel, Tess re-routes the tracker to protect her father. Moments later, Clark Luthor returns and acts pleased, then reveals he knows that Tess re-routed the tracker. Angered that Tess chose to protect Lionel (whom he considers a "monster"), Clark Luthor grabs her by the neck, pushes her through the window, and holds her high above the ground. He tries to drop her, only for Clark Kent, returned from Earth-2, to arrive and save Tess. Annoyed at the interruption, Clark Luthor turns to face his Earth-1 counterpart and charges at him, pushing him through the glass doors and knocking him into the wall in the hallway. As the two Clarks circle one another, Clark Luthor remarks Clark Kent is no match for him without his dark side. Clark Kent then super-speeds to the Fortress of Solitude, with Clark Luthor close behind. Clark Luthor tackles Clark Kent, and they crash through several crystalline portions before climbing to their feet. Clark Kent tells Clark Luthor that their Kryptonian birth father, Jor-El, left them the knowledge of the universe, but Clark Luthor dismisses the Fortress as a "music box without the music" and maintains he made his way on Earth-2 just fine. Clark Kent then points out that Clark Luthor became a murderous tyrant on his native world, but he can still make things right and become a hero there. Clark Kent then calls out for Jor-El, who returns Clark Luthor to Earth-2. On Earth-2, inside his own Fortress of Solitude, Clark Luthor calls out to that world's Jor-El, who welcomes him home. Powers and Abilities Clark Luthor possesses the same Kryptonian powers as Clark Kent does; however, he does not hold back any of his abilities unlike his counterpart. He exhibited the following abilities to their fullest potential: *'Solar battery': His powers are affected by the yellow sun. *'Super strength': He supposedly possesses the same level of super-strength as Clark Kent. He effortlessly slaughtered the meteor-infected students during the Smallville High School graduation, including snapping their necks and even karate-chopping their bodies in two with his hand. When he attacked Tess Mercer and Lois Lane, he forced Lois and Tess into opposite ends of the room by creating a shock wave with his impact. He then threw Lois into a desk where she was knocked unconscious. It can be presumed that Clark Luthor was stronger than Clark Kent at the time of their meeting due to Clark Kent's mental barriers keeping him from reaching his ultimate potential. *'Super speed': Clark can run and fly at speeds making him appear as a blur. When Tess Mercer was using camera feed to track down who she thought was Clark Luthor he was fast enough to go unnoticed by her cameras and sneak into the Daily Planet. He is later seen to follow Clark Kent all the way from Metropolis to the arctic in a matter of seconds by flying at super-speed. ("Luthor" and "Kent") *'Heat vision': Clark used this to mark the Ultraman symbol around Metropolis. He also used this ability to murder his many victims, including meteor freaks. It is implied that everywhere he had marked the symbol was where he had murdered someone. *'X-ray vision': Clark used his X-ray vision to see Chloe hiding behind a teacher's desk during his murder spree on Graduation Day. *'Super hearing': Clark could hear Tess and Lois's conversation from a vast distance away. He could also hear Chloe's heartbeat while she hid under a desk. *'Invulnerability': When he broke into Watchtower, he was uninjured when he crashed in, even though he broke into chest first. *'Flight': Clark once flew to the top of Watchtower, as well as later flew toward the Fortress while chasing Clark Kent. Luthor learned to fly years earlier than Kent because he was taught to not hold back any of his powers and abilities by Lionel. In other media Clark Luthor appears in the Smallville comic book series published by DC Comics. Quotes Part 1 Part 2 Gallery Ultraman (Smallville).jpg|Ultraman Trivia *Clark Luthor fulfills the literal meaning of Jor-El's message from his spaceship: "On this third planet from this star Sol, you will be a god among men. They are aflawed race. Rule them with strength, my son. That is where your greatness lies." Using his powers, he rules Metropolis with strength. *His relationship with his adoptive mother Lillian Luthor, if there was any, is unknown, as there is no mention of Earth-2 Lillian's fate. *Ultraman is traditionally empowered by Kryptonite in most portrayals, while it seems that Clark Luthor is empowered by solar energy. *Clark Luthor turned against Jor-El after being convinced by Earth-2 Lionel, something Clark Kent did after listening to Brainiac in "Solitude." *Clark Luthor did not have the mental barriers that Clark Kent had on his powers, meaning that he likely was more powerful than his Earth-1 counterpart at the time of their encounter. *It is unclear why Earth-2 Lionel would name his son "Clark." On Earth-1, Martha Kent named her son "Clark" after her maiden name. *Lois and Tess are the only two main characters to interact with Clark Luthor in "Kent" and "Luthor." **Oliver also interacts with Clark Luthor, but this is unseen when Clark Kent suddenly arrives back at Watchtower. *In Season 8's "Eternal," Clark wondered what his life would've been like if Lionel Luthor had found him instead of the Kents. *It is never mentioned if Doomsday made an appearance in Clark Luthor's universe. *Clark Luthor is Smallville's version of Ultraman, an alternate universe's evil Superman. *Clark Luthor is the first live-action incarnation of Ultraman, as well as the first live-action incarnation of the founding members of the Crime Syndicate of America (i.e. Ultraman, Superwoman, Owlman, Power Ring, and Johnny Quick). *According to Bryan Q. Miller, there was a scene that did not make it into the final script, featuring Clark Luthor's demise, as one of Chloe's flashes. It was going to take place right after the events of Season 10's "Kent." There, it would have been revealed that Earth-2 Chloe attacked Clark Luthor at the Fortress right after he had first communicated with Jor-El, along with that Earth's versions of Aquaman, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg with Blue Kryptonite weapons. Clark would have tried to show his enemies that he had changed, but they still would never care, with Chloe giving the final shot against him. Category:Supervillains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Smallville Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Siblings Category:Vigilante Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Fighters Category:Perverts Category:Brutes Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Blackmailers Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Green Arrow Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Tragic